


the past is in the past

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Choi Beomgyu, Nude Photos, Sad Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Choi Yeonjun was confident and he knew it and was proud to say it. But sometimes he wondered if his confidence was both his greatest quality and his tragic flaw.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	the past is in the past

**Author's Note:**

> hi its 5am i have no sleep and im half delirious have enjoy fun.

Yeonjun had never felt so embarrassed in his life.

He was usually a confident guy when it came to all aspects of his life; academics, sports even in his love life he didn’t hold back always giving it his all. He likes to think his confidence is what got him his amazing boyfriend of the past year, Soobin. Soobin has the most angelic face with sparkling eyes and the cutest smile and Yeonjun was 98% sure that he had fallen in love the moment he laid eyes on the younger. Within three months of knowing each other, he asked him on a date and now they are in a relationship.

At least they were.

Of all the ways Yeonjun thought he could fuck up with Soobin, running into his ex from the first year of university was not one of them. To make matters worse, he wasn’t even with Soobin at the time since he had gone to the toilet quickly and when he came back to their table he saw his ex-boyfriend Wonseok there sitting next to Soobin showing him something on his phone. He walked up to the two with his eyebrows furrowed but before he could even ask what was going on, he looked at Wonseok’s phone and he felt his whole body freeze, his heart stopping in his place.

On Wonseok’s phone was the nudes that he stupidly sent to him when they were still together. Pictures that he naively thought had disappeared forever were still on his ex’s phone and even worse he was showing it to Soobin who looked even more confused than Yeonjun.

Not wasting another second, Heonjun grabbed his stuff and ran out of the coffee shop ignoring the calls of his name as he sprinted to his apartment and locked himself in his room.

How could this happen? They were so happy together and now it was all ruined because Yeonjun decided to be too confident and send such pictures to Wonseok. What was even worse was that Wonseok had them on his phone and was so quick to show them to people meaning that he could have shown it to countless others. 

The thought made Yeonjun tear up and he began sobbing into his bedsheets, about what was going to be the end of his and Soobin’s relationship, a relationship that he was invested in and that he cherished with his whole heart. Half an hour of crying passed when he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

Thinking it was Beomgyu, he threw the door open to receive comfort from his friend but stood still in shock when he saw Soobin standing there with a cut on his chin and a small dopey smile. Yeonjun immediately shrank back wanting to run away but Soobin brought a hand to rub at his shoulder soothingly.

“It’s okay Yeonjun, I know this is painful. I’m so sorry, I promise that I didn’t want to see the pictures your ex just came up to me and said you guys dated and I didn’t believe him and then he said he had proof and brought your, um your nudes out of nowhere but I swear I wouldn’t invade your privacy like that Junnie I promise.”

“You’re not mad at me?” Yeonjun sniffles, using one hand to wipe at his eyes.

Soobin cooed and brought out a soft handkerchief to wipe away Yeonjun’s tears.

“Why would I be mad at you honey?”

“Because I must have looked like such a slut in those pictures. I’m surprised you still want to be with me.”

“Oh Yeonjunnie,” Soobin said, hugging the shorter one, comfortingly caressing his back, “it’s normal to send nudes to people I won’t break up with you because of that. If anything Wonseok is in the wrong for sharing those photos of you.”

“Thanks, Soobinnie.” Yeonjun had a small sad smile as he inhaled his boyfriend’s scent finding calmness in it, ”I’m dreading having to talk to him and ask him to delete it from his phone.”

“No need to.”

“What why?”

“I broke his phone and based on the screech he let out and the uppercut he delivered to my jaw he had everything saved there so there shouldn’t be any more of those photos of you.”

“Oh my god Soobin, are you crazy? You’re okay now?”

“Yeah I’m fine, Eunji at the coffee shop helped me with that sick head and I gave him a pretty good slap if I do say so myself.”

“My knight in shining armour.” Yeonjun jokes, pulling back so that he could look up at Soobin.

“For you darling,” Soobin leaned down and placed a sweet longing kiss on his lips.

“I will become anything you want me to.”


End file.
